stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Grinch and Scrooge
Grinch and Scrooge is the twentieth episode of the second season. Tagline The Iron Fang launched a security alert on one of their worlds. They ask to any ship in range to intervene. However, the Romulans seem reluctant to search for a Kzinti spy on a frozen wasteland. Summary Act One After an intense battle against a wing of Kzinti destroyers, the Bouteina receives a distress call from a Lyran frozen wasteland because they have detected Kzinti spies. They know that the local police is too busy dealing with the incidents during the holiday season, so they decide to take the task on themselves when Vaebn Mairex proceeds to tell the crew that they went to Monastir, once. His wife piloted all the way to Monastir in preparation for a possible promotion among the Lyran ranks. Rovas didn't show any enthusiasm for the mission and began to curse the day they defeated Borg in Lyran space. Act Two Upon scanning the planet for lifeforms, Putal tells the crew that the Kzintis that they were looking for were above 4,500 meters of altitude. Before they decide to send an away team, the people on the bridge decide to have shuttlecraft look for listening posts on the planet. Zama programs his shuttle's profile mission so it could look for listening posts, requiring him to keep 1.21 GW of power at all times. Also, if away mission there was, they would rotate the crews. The shuttle pilots run around in circles and ultimately detect 22 listening posts corresponding to the description. Act Three Neleras gets beamed down to the planet and S'arah with him. One of the locals, Cindy Lou, introduces Rakelli and Cindy Lou's father proceeds to ask him to make new clothes for his family. Rakelli asks his price and he gets paid 15,000 darseks for his work on clothing for the Who family. Before the shops close down, Betty gets into the department store to purchase ornaments at a 99% discount. Annika asks the people in the away team to plot the coordinates to the listening posts in their tricorders. Once beamed down to the planet, they find an old villa, which serves as their mission headquarters. Act Four Aerv realizes that the villa's computer was powered by duotronics. M'Rex asks the computer how to lure Kzintis out of their hideout and Annika asks them to try all the pacifistic solutions first, such as luring them into a meat feast. To this end, Aerv uses the villa's communications array (a radio station) to try to reach out to the Kzinti spies. Then, the transporters beamed 40 people out of the ship and Putal scans the immediate area in order to locate the Kzinti listening posts, with no conclusive results. Aerv makes his formal invitation to the Kzinti spies over radio. Act Five In their stations within Mount Armpit, the Kzinti spies plan to sabotage Christmas, initially wanting to wait after the shops close but relenting afterward. But a third Kzinti reminded them of their cover as a banker and then proceeds to get the Kzinti . In the meantime, Rakelli gets new commissions for clothing, promising the mayor his clothes by December 23rd. Aerv tries luring the Kzinti out by making them feel ashamed because they are falling behind in the ornaments race. Due to a communications spoof, they get the security telling them wrong and thus they continue to live their own lives until they can finally catch these Kzintis. External link *Grinch and Scrooge on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes